


We'll Take a Cup o' Kindness Yet

by notjustmom, scrub456



Series: Imagination (2020) [14]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28429959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom, https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrub456/pseuds/scrub456
Summary: We are wrapping up our year long alphabet art and fic project. We're taking a couple days off, and will be starting up fresh with the new year (though probably at a less frenetic, posting every day, kind of pace).Thanks to you all for your love and support this year. Our hope is that we were able to share a little light, a bit of hope and joy, and we look forward to continuing to do so in 2021.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Imagination (2020) [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589023
Comments: 14
Kudos: 14





	We'll Take a Cup o' Kindness Yet

“Wot next, angel?”

Aziraphale glanced around for a moment, than answered, “I suppose the next best thing, though I’m not sure what that is, precisely.”

Crowley shrugged and shoved his hands in his pockets, then squinted up at the sky. “’S long as I get to do it with you, I don’t much care what it is.”

“Perhaps -”

“Getting a bit peckish, angel? A bit of lunch?”

“Yes, I think a bit of lunch would be lovely.”


End file.
